Segregated Genders
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: In one world, two dimensions are cruelly alienated thanks to a dispute between two genders, and now four females and four males must endure the pain, torment and ache from the war that was destined by evil, while leading their own revenge.
1. Prologue

_**Segregated Genders**_

_In one world, two dimensions are cruelly alienated thanks to a dispute between two genders, and now four females and four males must endure the pain, torment and ache from the war that was destined by evil, while leading their own revenge._

_Of course, nothing ever goes right, seeing as both worlds suffer from rape and torture, brutally murdering one another, and the horror of it all is terrifying. _

_But eight children, teenagers, are destined to battle the storm, and it only becomes worst when the two must battle one another. _

_Love is pure; hate is not. _

_Eleven years have passed, and nothing was done to stop the pain._

_Until now_

**Prologue**:

_**---**_

Ever wonder what it would feel like to live in a world where torment rules, and genders are segregated thanks to a feud? Where the decision on one woman has impacted the female gender, and the loss of many people? Where the discovery of a new world can bring collision to life as we know it, and bring the beginning of a war?

I have.

You see I grew up alone, my mother as my only company, in this world, where genders are separated thanks to Virginia B. Wellington, who suffered in our previous world because of sexual harassment and loathing. It's her fault that we now must endure living differently, and it's because of her that my father was brutally murdered in front of my own eyes.

But don't you dare place pity upon me, for I may be a female, but I don't bother with sympathy. Sorrow is a useless emotion, seeing as that was the one emotion my strong and warrior-like mother let out when my father was brutally murdered by John Grayson, as punishment for going against the male race and siding with females. I grew up strong, and nothing, and I mean nothing is going to stop me in my tracks of revenge and let tears cascade down my eyes.

Hell no.

But I love my uncle, Adrian, who got my mother's revenge for her, even though he's stuck in the male dimension.

But I want my own revenge.

I'll say this once and once only. I'm an independent warrior, with revenge as my destiny. Nothing will ever stop me, including those pathetic feelings we call _emotions_.

It is for that reason that I roll my eyes whenever my girly friends watched a corny chick flick; watching them cry makes me want to revolt and burn the pathetic movie, and maybe the plasma television along with it.

I'll say it out loud now; I am not a girly girl. But don't think I'm a tomboy either. I would just rather fight my own battles rather than have some pathetic man fight them for me.

Which is why I loathed **him**, the male who entered our dimension and had the guts to tell me I was wrong. The male who ruined my life and made me live in insufferable ache, more so than usual. Because it was **his** entire fault, it was because of **his **presence that I am now locked up completely with only one way out, and there is absolutely nothing in the world that would make me enter that life.

So, this is to Richard Grayson: To put it simply, (imagine a sickly optimistic voice), I despise you entirely and hope you shrivel up and die.

Love, Raven Roth.

_**---**_

My wonderful life just went down the drain.

You see I had it all: riches, fame, glory, you name it, until my messed up mind wanted to rip up the rules of my world and meet a female, by the name of Raven Roth.

For over a decade, men and women have been separated entirely, thanks to a stupid feud between the two genders. No one here actually _knows_ what went on, it's a blur to those who were unfortunate enough to witness the tragedy of the war. Loved ones were killed ruthlessly, and no mercy was taken upon anyone. Even children.

And I don't think I was lucky to remember it all.

I've been against these pathetic and idiotic rules of the Society, and I've been against them since I was five. Yes, you heard me, five years of age and a rebellious child was born. I was always going against authorities, ever since one killed my parents.

I remember the event like it was yesterday, and a thanks goes to my photographic memory. The same image burdens me every waking moment, and my goal is to ruthlessly murder the man who killed my mother, execution style.

I don't know how to feel, amazed or bewildered at how one gunshot to the head can end your whole life.

One man murdered them both that way: Adrian Roth.

So, underneath that cocky, arrogant façade I hide under, lies a cheerless and angry child, by the name of Richard Dick Grayson, tormented by the death of his parents.

Let the torture of revenge begin.

_**---**_

**_Uh, hi people!_ _I've decided to repost this story, because it's much more interesting, and also because I'm writing a different version of this story, same way, only with different characters. So might as well write both of them the same way, and change a few names!_**

_**If you don't like Teen Titans (why are you here?) No. Um, I'll make an account on and let you read it there (for those good people out there.) **_

_**Please don't take offense, this is much more interesting (and probably more into character). :P**_

_**Love, Ivy.**_

_**Pairings: (Just in case you're new, or forgot) :P**_

_**Raven/Robin**_

_**Cyborg/Bumblebee**_

_**Terra/Beast Boy**_

_**Starfire/Speedy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a disclaimer if I owned the Teen Titans. **

**Women's Dimension:**

"Hey Rae. What's up?" Bee said, entering Raven's huge mansion. Many women in this dimension lived in mansions.

"Call me Rae again, and I'll make sure your head is cut off."

"Your threat reminds me of the punishment for males Raven." Terra said, sitting down on a tall stool.

"I do not enjoy hearing of such things friend Terra. May you stop?" Kori said.

"Oh yea, that reminds me. Today, my mom told me that a guy was caught." Bee said, sitting with her friends.

"Really? What did he look like? Was he our age? If so, was he cute?" Terra asked. It was typical for her to ask this. She always did.

"Terra, is that all you can think about?" Raven said, smirking. "I mean, maybe you should sign yourself up for the raping. I mean, since you enjoy hearing about it so much."

"Ha, ha Raven. That's hilarious." Terra said sarcastically.

Bee interrupted before a catfight would begin. "Anyway, the guy was a bit older than us. Like two years? He said that he wanted to make peace with the women. Some members of the council agreed with him, but then they found out he was recording everything he saw on tape."

"I do not understand friend Bee. Why is that wrong?"

"Kori, I don't want to be mean-" Raven started, but was cut off by Terra.

"Ha! That's a first."

"Shut up idiot."

"Witch."

"Brat."

"Can you two please stop!" Bee said, shouting. She was the one who always broke them up.

"Like I was saying Kori, why don't you understand this? But it doesn't matter." Raven said continuing. "Women don't want men to find out what our world looks like in fear that they will imitate us, and then say that we copied them. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you friend Raven."

"Now that that's settled, let me tell you that the guy's arms and legs were chopped off first, to make sure he suffers. Then his head was cut off like this." Bee used her hands to make it look like her head was being cut off with one of her hands.

"Friend Bee, would you mind stopping? I am beginning to feel sick."

"Sure Kori."

"It's amazing how ruthless women can be at times." Raven stated, while her comment surprised others. It wasn't like her to sympathize.

"You should know Raven; you're ruthless yourself." Terra said smirking.

"Bitch."

"Freak."

"It's never going to stop." Bee said slumping down to the table while Terra and Raven fought.

**Men's Dimension:**

"Dudes!" Gar's voice echoed through Richard's mansion.

"What is it?" Richard asked when Gar came running to him and Vic.

Gar stopped in order to catch his breath.

"I just found out two guys found the portal! One guy went in with a video camera, while the other dude stayed back. And guess what?"

"The guy never came back while the other one is know in a trial?" Richard was surprised to hear Roy's voice. He turned around to see Roy leaning with his back to the wall.

"Yea! How'd you know?"

"That's what always happens. Who was the unlucky guy?"

"Johnny Rancid. Now Robin, before you go cocky saying 'It's his own fault', think about what happened the last time you said that", Gar said, using Richard's nickname.

"Fine." Robin had a small flashback about the time he said that.

_Flashback:_

"_That fat dude who calls himself Control Freak. He snuck into the other world." Vic said. _

"_It's his own fault." Robin replied._

"_Richard!" Bruce said shouting. "You should sympathize for them. You may not like them, but the women are as ruthless as men. Say that again, and I will personally deal with you." Then he left._

_Robin knew that Bruce's punishments were no walk in the park. _

_End Flashback._

"You know, maybe we can go in without being caught." Roy said.

"Yea right. And have our bodies missing? No way!" Vic exclaimed.

"Roy, it's really dangerous. The portal could be guarded, who knows? And besides, if the women are as ruthless as the men, then searching for the portal will be a one-way ticket to death." Robin said.

'And as much as I want to know what's in the women's dimension, I don't want to have a tortured soul.' Robin thought.

**Please review. **

**Just for those of you who don't know:**

**Gar-Beast Boy**

**Vic-Cyborg**

**Roy-Speedy**

**Robin-Richard**

**Kori-Starfire**

**Raven-Raven**

**Terra-Terra**

**Bee-Bumblebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a disclaimer if I owned the Teen Titans.**

**This is actually chapter 2, considering the first one was a prologue.**

**Men's Dimension:**

**Robin's POV:**

Today was an interesting day, to say in the least. I was walking near a pond in the park. I was alone, for my friends had better things to do. Vic was waxing his car; Roy and Gar were dreaming about what a girl their age would look like. Nobody wanted to walk in the park at 10:00 p.m. Oh no, they all didn't appreciate the things in life which could be snatch away at any moment. Example? Females.

It was lonely. I guess if I had a girl with me, it would be a date. The moon would be shining, reflecting against the calm waters of the pond. The peaceful night would be silent, except for the occasional chirpings of birds and a dog barking in the distance. Who am I kidding? The chance of women coming back was one in a million. The government here was too stubborn to accept back mistakes, and the women? I will never know.

Suddenly, in the middle of the pond, laid a light blue circle that had a shine around the edges. A woman rose up from it.

I could tell that she was a woman, because of the pictures I had seen before. She was wearing a cloak, and her shoulder-length brown hair flowed with the wind. Her green eyes held fear, and by the way she was looking around, I guess she didn't want to get caught. Her face told me she was in her mid-thirties.

"Are you a female?" I asked meekly.

She laughed a bit, and then said, "Last time I checked, yes." I felt like a fool.

"Um, aren't women banished from here?" I asked silently, not wanting to get caught.

"Yes, we are." Then a path was created, and she walked towards me.

I backed away. Who knows? She could be nice, or she could be an enemy. And how the hell did she create that path?

"Do you know who **(Making a first name up)** Robert Grayson is?"

My father? "Um… Robert Grayson is dead."

Her worried eyes widened, and I could tell she was shocked. I was even more shocked about the fact that she knew my father.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"He was my husband." She said in a whisper.

"What?" Now my eyes widened. Did this mean she was my mother?

"You look a bit familiar… were you related to Robert by any chance?" She asked.

I nodded meekly. "Yes, he was my father."

She smiled slightly. "So you are his son." She sighed. "He was my divorcee. A year later, he had gotten married to your mother. But we remained friends. He introduced us when you were a baby. You have grown up so much."

She turned to leave.

"Wait! Is my… mother still alive?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, she was killed while trying to stay with you. She refused to leave you here. It was tragic. A mother could not leave her son behind. And your father died protecting your mother." She wiped a tear from her eye. I had now noticed that tears were forming in my eyes.

I gulped. "What did my parents look like?" I wasn't left with their picture.

She smiled, and said, "You have your mother's eyes, and you're a splitting image of your father. Your mother had blue eyes, and brown hair like myself. She was very beautiful."

I smiled. I was happy to meet someone else who remembers my parents. Not a lot of people knew them.

Suddenly, the portal re-opened, and another female rose up from it. I looked over to see her, and was met with a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes that glistened in the moonlight. Her purple hair gave her a unique beauty. Her face was something that I could get lost in forever. And her voice was music to my ears.

"Ms. Harrington? We have to leave! My friends can't keep distracting the guards much longer!"

"I'm coming dear."

"Wait a sec, is that a guy? You can't meet guys!"

"Yes I know dear but-"

"Ms. Harrington, I don't want to be mean, but I want my head still attached to my body. Let's go, now!"

"Alright." Then she turned to leave. When she reached the other girl, she said, "Introduce yourselves, for my sake." Then she disappeared.

A momentary silence passed between us. "My friends call me Robin. I'm sixteen. You?" I smiled a bit, hoping she would do the same.

A tiny smile appeared on her face, so small, that if you weren't looking correctly, you would have missed it.

"Raven. I'm sixteen as well." Then she disappeared as well.

Raven… I would like to meet you again, one way or another.

**Please review. **


	4. The Realization

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a disclaimer if I owned Teen Titans. **

**Women's Dimension:**

**Raven's POV:**

Two days ago, I met a guy. Not too bad looking, but when I drew the picture of him to show my friends, they said he was a total cutie. Well, Terra and Kori said so; Bee is actually normal, unlike those two. But my mom heard them say 'cutie', and I had to lie to her by saying the kitten I drew in my sketchbook before was what they were talking about. In this world, words like cutie and hottie or any other words used to describe men was forbidden. Why? Because it meant you actually saw a guy. Personally, I think it's so stupid. I'm also an artist; did I mention that? My sketchbook is a weird one. It's black, and the papers are black as well. I use a pencil to draw, and then go over it in my special white ink pen, and I don't even have to paint. Once I finished going over it, the color fills in. It's really weird, but nothing in this world makes sense. It's my prized possession.

The only reason I saw him was that Ms. Harrington, my neighbor, wanted to meet her ex-husband. She thought he was the only one who could help us repair damage. But then she found out he was dead. That sucks. We were helping her find the portal, but in order to do so, we needed the incantation. But, coincidentally, Ms. Harrington said her family was in charge of that. Awkward. Then my friends distracted the guards.

That was two days ago. Now, I can't keep my mind off of that guy. What was his name? Robin?

I want to meet him again. But that would be hard. The guards thought my friends were suspicious, and I don't want to risk them being dead.

Is there any way I can communicate with him?

**Men's Dimension:**

"No way dude!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Was she hot?"

Robin sighed to himself. Typical.

"I met her two days ago. The night I went for a walk? You all said you were busy, and yes, I think she was hot, Speedy. Her name's Raven, and she's sixteen as well. Happy?"

"Dang! What did you say she looked like?"

"Purple hair with, I think black tips. She probably dyed it. Her face was a heart shape, and she had creamy peach colored skin, which I know feels soft. But the most unique things about her were her eyes. They're an amethyst color, and they're like pools you could get lost in forever."

Roy scoffed, "Man, you're such a romantic!" Roy, Gar and Vic started laughing like crazy.

Robin sighed, and headed for his room. When he got there, he took out a black notebook and a red pen. This notebook was special. His mother had given it to him before he died, but he told others his father had given it to him. This notebook was small, not pocket sized, but not the size of normal paper. The papers inside were black, and writing could only be seen with the red pen he was using. He never understood why, but he enjoyed writing poetry. He started to write about Raven. 'Such a beautiful name, Raven.' he thought. It was like a bird. He started to write a poem.

Only With You 

_Sweet Raven_

_A Name Like An Angel_

_While I am just a commoner_

_A usual middle class Robin_

_While your class is high_

_Elegant, and sweet_

_Beautiful, like yourself_

_Can I not convene with you?_

_Can I not taste your sweet lips?_

_Can I not feel your soft creamy skin?_

_Can I not touch your mauve locks of hair?_

_Which feels like a cloud in heaven? _

_You are a lovely bird_

_And I hope to see you once more_

_It shall be a gift from above_

_Destiny will reign_

_Hate will not_

_Lovers will unite_

_Yes,_

_I love you_

_More than my own soul_

_For yours is a cherished dream_

_I would give up my life for you_

_And you only_

_I wish to fall into the depths of the ocean_

_Only with you_

_I wish to fly away into the skies_

_Only with you_

_I wish to fall in Love_

_Only With you_

Dedicated To Raven, age 16 

_Love, Robin, age 16_

Robin smiled as he finished the poem, but then was even more surprised. The poem just… disappeared. And replacing it was a picture of him, in white ink, but filled with color.

'What the hell?' he thought.

**Women's Dimension:**

Raven started drawing Robin once more, but this time, her friends weren't with her. She was drawing it over again. She went over it in white ink. The color came back, but then the picture disappeared. In return, a poem came up, and she realized it was from Robin.

As she read the book, tears formed in her eyes. Then a realization came over her, and Robin was thinking the same thing.

Raven's sketchbook and white ink pen, and Robin's notebook and red ink pen, were magic.

**858 words. Did you like the poem? **

**Please review.**


	5. My Sweet Angel

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have a _dis_claimer if I owned Teen Titans.**

**Women's Dimension:**

"Oh shit." was the only thing Raven said, after her picture just disappeared. Then a poem that she did not write appeared.

As she read the poem, it was signed, "Robin, age 16". Could this Robin and the one she met two days ago be the same?

"I have to tell the others."

**Later on, Women's Dimension:**

"Are you kidding me?" cried Bee.

"He loves you?" Terra asked, excited and confused.

"How is this possible?" Kori asked.

"No, I'm not kidding. Apparently, he does. And I don't know how it's possible, but it's real."

"Somebody pinch me." Said Terra.

"Shouldn't I be the one who says that? I mean, it's my sketchbook, and he told _me_ he loved me. Besides…" Raven put the sketchbook away. "It's probably a hoax."

"What? Girl, why are you saying that?" Bee said down next to her.

"It's not possible…"

"But friend, a few moments ago, you said it was possible."

"I meant…"

"What? What did you mean? That this is real?" Terra came up to Raven and pulled her up. "Sure, of course it's real. He meant it for you. And why can't you love him back?"

Raven looked up to Terra. "How'd you-"

"How'd I know that? You're my friend Rae. Sure, we don't get along well, but we're still friends." Raven did something she usually didn't do. She smiled, at _Terra_, nonetheless. The only thing close to a smile she gave to Terra was a smirk.

"Thanks. But… I'm not suppose to fall in love. It's against the rules."

"Oh please, we break those dumb rules every day, this is no different." Bee said.

"Yes Friend Raven, and you deserve to love. This emotion should not be cut off from us because of the mistakes our elders made."

"I guess so. But now what?"

"Well, for starters, you should show this guy you love him as well, considering you do love him?" Bee said.

"Maybe. Love is a big thing. But… I will reply." Raven said smiling.

**Men's Dimension:**

"What the hell?" Robin had just seem a picture of himself appear in his book. It was signed "Raven, age 16".

"Could this be the Raven I met a couple of days ago?" he asked himself.

"I gotta tell the guys"

**Later on, Men's Dimension:**

"No fuckin' way." was Speedy's reply.

"That's not possible!" said Cyborg. "No one can do that! It can't me magic, there's no such thing!"

"I told you magic was possible! You owe me five bucks Cyborg!"

"You said aliens were real, not magic Gar."

"It's the same thing!"

"No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"How do you?"

"Will you two shut up? You're such a pain in the ass!" screamed Robin.

With that, Robin left for his room.

"What's with him?"

"I have no idea."

Back in his room, Robin was lying on his bed facing the ceiling. He didn't mean to have such a big outburst on his friends. But all this was so frustrating. Magic… it wasn't real. How is this possible?

But… even if this was a test, and a risky one at that, he didn't want to give up the chance. Maybe this was the girl he met. All he needed was a picture of her, and he would know for sure.

He started his poem:

My Sweet Angel

_ Angels…_

_They are supposed to come from Heaven_

_Very stereotypical_

_Who knows? _

_The truth is hidden from our wandering eyes_

_In front of us, yet so far away_

_Can we ever see these angels?_

_Will our eyes ever meet theirs? _

_Will we stop our demanding lifestyles in order to enjoy the beauty around us?_

_Can we ever take a break? _

_Can't we meet an angel, who will guide us towards Heaven?_

_A more peaceful life_

_A different view of the world and its inhabitants_

_But, angels are in front of us_

_That much we know_

_Under the moonlight_

_Beyond the stars_

_Near a pond of crystal waters_

_Deep within a forest_

_Right next to me_

_You can find angels anywhere_

_I should know_

_I have seen one with my own eyes_

_For I had stopped to enjoy the world_

_Her lilac hair would flow in the wing_

_ Her amethyst eyes would sparkle _

_Her skin so flawless_

_She must be angel_

_An angel named Raven…_

_ Dedicated To Raven, age 16_

_Love, Robin, age 16_

Soon, the poem had disappeared, and he could only hope it would appear in front of her.

Ok, maybe I want to become a poet. Was that poem nice? It might take me a while to update because Raven is going to fall in love with Robin from these poems… OOPS! But I'll twist it around. This story's not about them falling in love, well it is, but there's more to it.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. 

Women's Dimension:

She stared out her window, silently walking up to the balcony. She sighed as she saw the ocean's waters ripples underneath her. She looked at her sketchbook.

'Has he replied yet?' she thought, as she walked towards her book.

A red light flashed near it, and Raven had to cover her eyes with her hands.

"Okay then."

She opened her sketchbook, and found a new poem in red ink. As she read it, she has to smile. 'This guy is way too sweet.' She thought. She smirked, knowing how to reply.

She started out with pencil. She carefully drew a robin, (the bird) and it had a purple rose, some dark chocolate, a white tulip and a poem in his wing. He was standing in front of a raven (again, the bird) and was not letting her leave. They were both perched above railing, and behind them stood an ocean, with a sunset and a beautiful reflection in the water. She went over it with her white ink. But she left the raven and the robin out. Then, she painted the robin red and the raven purple. After that, she outlined the birds in white ink. On the top, she wrote "Flattery" in cursive writing, and on the bottom, she wrote "Will Get You Nowhere" in cursive as well. The picture disappeared.

She smiled. 'Robin…' she thought. 'I told you more than you can imagine. I hope you're smart.'

Men's Dimension:

Robin slumped down into his chair. Tonight was a rough one.

Yes, Batman was called out, and so was Robin.

Obviously, his friends knew, or they wouldn't call him Robin, Bird Brain, walking traffic light, for nothing.

His eyes traveled towards his notepad. A red flash appeared, blinding him. The minute it was gone, Robin investigated it.

A picture came up. The massage was clear. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He had to chuckle.

'She likes dark chocolate, white tulips, purple roses, and poems, eh?' he thought, as he sat down to write another poem.

Women's Dimension:

Another red light flashed from her sketchbook.

_Do you know how it feels to be here?_

_I want to see you_

_No, not flattery_

_But I'm definitely serious_

_I want to see your gorgeous eyes once more_

_Standing before me_

_I beckon you_

_Come to me, please_

_I beseech you_

_Maybe near a pond…_

_Near midnight when all is dark_

_And all is beautiful_

_When can I see you?_

_Tonight, we could dance_

_Underneath the navy blanket_

_We call a sky_

_Only stars as out witnesses…_

'All right Robin… we'll meet.'

Tonight, midnight, and in the same place they met before; that is where they shall dance.

**Please review.**


	7. We Cannot Be Together

**Disclaimer: Why would I have a disclaimer if I owned Teen Titans?**

**Spring Break! Expect Updates!**

**Women's Dimension:**

"Raven! What are you nuts? We almost got caught last time! They probably secured the area even _more_!" Terra shouted while Raven tried to keep her eardrums in place.

"Yes Friend Raven. I also do believe it is very dangerous. You should not embark on a journey where you shall find much danger."

"Kori's right!" Terra shouted, still ranting the reasons of why Raven shouldn't meet Robin. "You don't even know the guy! You knew him for what, a week? That's not enough to risk your life to meet him!"

"Terra…" Raven started, but she interrupted.

"I bet if Bee was here right now, she would agree with me! You know what happens to women who get caught going there!"

"Terra… I know-" but yet again, Terra interrupted her.

"Are you insane? Do we have to admit you to some mental hospital where there's lousy food, crazy people who are trying to kill you, and hallucinating people on drugs?"

"TERRA!" Raven shouted. She immediately shut up and gave Raven a glare.

"I know that. And I don't feel like it's been a week…" Raven stood out on her balcony, her eyes shining. "It's like we've met each other before. Besides… you said I should give love a chance. And you could trust me…"

"Raven" Terra said as Raven turned around to face her. "I'm your friend. I'm only warning you because I care. I do trust you. But don't you think this is a bit… extreme?"

"I know that."

"Then why do you not take this matter seriously friend Raven?" Kori asked, putting a hand on her friend's shoulders.

"I am."

"Then listen to us. We're behind you all the way, but what if this is a trap? Some test from the women's council because they think we're suspicious, and they want to see if we'd betray them? You can't take that risk." Terra's worried face made Raven feel guilty.

Raven slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Life is about taking risks. What if this isn't a test? What if my sketchbook leads to some other book connecting us to another world?"

"And what if that book of yours was fixed?"

Raven turned and saw Bee coming in, asking the question Terra wanted to ask.

Raven shrugged and turned back to the ocean view. 'What if they were right? Is this really some test to prove my loyalty?' She thought.

"Raven… I know the painful memories of your father, our fathers, our future lives, and our virginity; it's excruciating to endure. But this is the life we have to lead." Terra said.

A tear fell from Raven's eye. It wasn't like her to cry, but seeing the brutal murder of her father had been stuck in her mind ever since she was a baby. Her mental memory allowed her to do well in school, but it never helped when recalling her father. She quickly wiped it away, and left for her room, not saying anything to her friends.

Once inside, she started drawing. A hand from each side of the page; on one hand, there was a bracelet, with a raven on it, and the hand had face fingernails colored purple. The other hand was more like a male's. She drew a brick wall between them, and a door was shown, but it was cemented over. On the bottom, she wrote:

_We Cannot Be Together._

_Yet._

The picture in white ink disappeared, and soon after, a tear fell on the page, marking it forever.

**I'm evil. Please review.**


	8. Ideas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Men's Dimension:**

As a white light illuminated the room, a smile formed on Robin's face. He quickly walked over to his mahogany desk in order to retrieve his notebook to view Raven's newest masterpiece.

What he saw shocked him.

The artwork was magnificent, that's no surprise. But the message was not.

"She can't meet?" he asked himself, with only silence to heed his call.

But he had hope; the word "yet" gave him encouragement.

'If she can't meet me', he thought as he looked out his window to gaze at the starlight night, 'I'll just have to meet her.'

**Later on:**

"Dude, I want to meet hot chicks as much as the next guy, but I like being alive!" Gar exclaimed, hoping his… pleading would help change Robin's mind.

"Yea man, I mean, it's too risky. You sure you want to do this?" Vic asked.

Robin nodded. "Yea, I'm positive."

"Then we're with you 100 percent." Roy said from behind him.

"Yea, I really do wanna meet some hot girls!" Gar added in.

"I'm in too." Vic said.

"Great. How do we get there?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

Richard went to his room, and racked his brain for a poem for this situation, but could not come up with one. Instead, he wrote a small note in poetry form.

We must meet 

_What does the portal in your world look like?_

_Ours is unguarded. _

_Is yours?_

He could only hope her answer was yes.

**Soon after:**

A white light shown once more, and Robin rushed to pick up his notebook. A picture was there, and it was also a lake, yet it was heavily guarded. Huge, and he meant huge, pillars separated each guard. The only way one could go through was if one guard was distracted… while the rest of the girls…

He just had a great idea.

**Women's Dimension:**

Raven once again received a message from Robin. She didn't understand why he was so persistent in meeting her. It wasn't possible! Well it was, but it was way too risky.

She picked up her sketchbook, and read his message.

_How about this? _

_If someone gives a diss_

_To a guard_

_Either that, or hit them real hard_

_You can escape_

_After trying them with tape…_

She chuckled. His attempt to be funny was… amusing.

But it was a good idea.

She tried graffiti, and it came out real well.

**Men's Dimension:**

Another white light shone, and Richard smiled at the answer written in graffiti form.

_Yes._

**Please review. Sorry it's short. There will be other pairings in future chapters, first we have to have them meet. **


	9. Meet Virginia Robertson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Any disrespect to blondes, forgive me. Any disrespect to males, forgive me as well.**

Women's Dimension; City Hall 

A large group of women were seated inside City Hall, each of them questioning each other of the reason they were to arrive. The grand doors opened, they're lovely shade of lavender and white combined together, which never ceased to amaze the town, allowed a presence to appear. A blonde woman in a, rather tight shirt underneath a blue business coat and skirt, strut down the hall, her heels making a tapping sound as she walked by. Her hair was wrapped in a bun, and her jade eyes portrayed courage. She stood at the center, and only her identity was the cause all women in the room shushed their lips and waited to hear what she had to say. Her appearance gave off the fact that she was a bossy, overconfident Blondie, but yet a good leader.

"Good evening my fellow women. You must be pondering over the cause for which you were called to appear at this meeting. You all know who I am, the twin sister of the Council's Leader, Virginia Robertson." She sighed, and went on. "I have dreadful news, which involves my sister, Council Leader Victoria Robertson." Her hands were clasped together, and she stared into the crowd as well as the cameras. "I do not wish to betray her in any form, but what she has done has traumatized me so. I do love her, yet this…" She looked down, and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "My sister, Victoria Robertson, your Council Leader, is in an affair with a man! A selfish, lustful being called a man, who cannot keep his hands to himself! I found her... kissing him with passion last night by the lake, and it disgusted me so!"

The whole hall started whispering to each other, some even yelling "This is a lie to trick us!" or "You only hate your sister! This cannot be true!"

This was no surprising, for everyone knew about Virginia's trickery, which fooled many at times.

Virginia was taken aback, "Believe me women! This is no joke! I would not do such a treacherous act!"

"Yes you would!" yelled a woman, no other than Ms. Harrington. "You are known for your lies! I do not wish to believe you!"

"If she doesn't believe you, neither do I!"

"Yea me too!"

"Ladies, calm down!" yelled Virginia. "I have proof of this horrific incident with me at this moment!"

"Let's see it." A monotone voice yelled out. A young lady, about 16, with black hair (dyed) reaching her shoulders, and amethyst eyes, which gleamed. It was none other than Raven Roth.

Virginia raised her eyebrows. She heard of this girl, she was quite the fighter. "All right." She went into her briefcase, took out a picture, and handed it to Raven. Her eyes widened. But that was only momentary. It was, indeed, a picture of a woman, looking a lot like Virginia, kissing a man by the lake. Other women around them saw it, and gasped in shock.

Virginia smirked. She beat Raven at her own game.

Or so she thought.

"How do we know this isn't you?" Raven asked. The audience silenced themselves. She had a point. Virginia and Victoria Robertson were identical twins since birth, and still were. No one could tell them apart. Only two were known to, and that was Arella and Raven herself.

Virginia frowned. She didn't expect the girl to be as smart as her mother.

"It does not matter what you think. It is her, for I was at the Movie Theater last night, where this photo was taken place." Virginia stated, not realizing her mistake.

Raven smirked. "Then how did you take the photo?"

"I- I had someone else take the photo for me."

"How did you know to have someone take it?"

"I was suspicious of where my sister had left last night. It was late."

Raven burrowed her eyebrows in mockery. "But this photo says it was taken at 8 p.m. last night. Surely, that is not late at all." As Raven said, there was a date printed on the photo, as well as the time. Raven smirked, and turned to leave the hall. But just as she was about to leave, she turned around and said, "Oh yea, Veggie?" Veggie was Virginia's nickname, for it annoyed her because she wasn't a vegetarian. "Make sure you know you're mistakes. This photo was taken on May 15th. My birthday. At 8 p.m., the exact moment I saw the Council leader in a meeting, and _you_ were missing." Virginia's stupefied face made Raven want to laugh out loud, but that wasn't her style. "This picture is of you." She left no longer after that, leaving "Veggie" in the meeting room with _many_ angry women.

"It's not what you think! This is Victoria! I will prove it! You have my word!" she stormed off in a huff, her plan to rid her sister's position in the Council in order to retrieve it for herself backfired.

**With Raven and friends:**

"Oh God! Raven, that was hilarious! You totally embarrassed her!" Terra exclaimed.

"I was right, wasn't I? It really was her." Raven said, hoping that would stop her friends from congratulating her so she could read her book in peace.

"You may be right friend Raven, but I do wish to compliment you on your discovery."

"Yea girl! You showed her whose boss!" Bee said, patting her on the back.

"Glad you think so. Now please leave me alone." Raven stated.

"No way! This is a time for celebration!" Terra said, jumping onto a couch.

"Seriously, that woman needs a life! This is the second time she tried to snatch to be Leader." Bee said. The first time was running for the position itself, but she had lost the trust in too many people already, causing her to fail.

"Whatever."

"Now let's party!"

"No."

"Come on Rae!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not Rae-Rae?"

"Cuz bitch, I'll have to impale you."

"Like you could catch me."

"I beat you in a race by twelve minutes."

"So?"

"I'm faster."

"I don't care."

"God! Will you two shut the hell up?"

Raven and Terra stared wide-eyed at Bee. Not like her to curse. Although, the two of them _did_ shut their traps. Well, until…

"So how's your boyfriend Rae? Be sure you talk to him long, or he could be caught."

"He's not my boyfriend. And even so, at least I have a guy who likes me."

Bee only slumped, knowing nothing would stop them.

**Virginia plays a big part, pay attention.**

**Please review.**


	10. The Perfect Couples

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**Women's Dimension:**

Raven looked up to the ceiling, the light from the skylight blaring down on her. She sighed, and turned to her side, but it was useless. Sleep has passed away from her thoughts, and there was no way she could sleep tonight.

Not without meeting Richard.

It was easier to sneak out alone… and meeting a person couldn't be that hard.

Except for the fact that the circumstances were against her. Virginia Robertson was probably planning revenge on her… probably her mother as well. She needed help, but she couldn't just go up to the Council Leader, Victoria Robertson, and tell her she was planning on sneaking out to meet a guy she liked and she needed for her to make sure her sister didn't cause her any harm! The woman was in charge of the death penalty for Henna's sake! Including other things…

She needed a way out, and she knew how.

But she would need help. From the ones who didn't want to help. From the ones who didn't want to take a risk.

From the ones she called her friends.

**Men's Dimension:**

'_She's got to be kidding.'_ Was the first thing he thought as he read the incoming message from the one he loved. There was no way he would bring his friends into this dangerous mission, or what he called a mission. Meeting Raven was the whole world to him. To see those wonderful amethyst pools of ice, to hear her soft, enchanting voice, was like Heaven to him. He needed to see her, not wanted, but _needed_. He couldn't sleep peacefully until he did so.

But bringing in his friends and hers as well? Has she lost her mind?

Richard immediately went into a responsible mode and wanted to reply with a straight NO. But his heart got in the way of his mind and he sent a Yes.

He could only hope this plan of hers went well.

**Women's Dimension:**

She grinned as she saw the "Yes". If she could, she would jump up and have hugged him. But obviously, she wouldn't do so seeing as the reason of this plan _was_ to see him.

Raven Roth had always been the smartest kid in school. But no one would dare mock her for this. She was well known, pretty, had a perfect body figure, mature, cunning, sneaky, and cool. If Raven weren't Goth, she would be considered the nation's "Perfect Angel".

And of course, the loving side of her mind allowed her friends to meet his. She remembered a conversation they had once, one where they told each other of the other's friends.

She could probably play matchmaker.

But she would let Fate decide that. Raven Roth was no matchmaker.

It was a coincidence. Or at least that's what she thought. Each of them had three friends. One of his friends loved blondes. And she just _happened_ to have a Blondie as a friend. One of his friends was probably the twin of Richard. Kori would love him. She probably would've taken Richard, but Raven got to him first. And lastly, their African American friends would make the _perfect_ couple.

It made Raven want to gag. Yet, she did not, for she was… not in love, but definitely close.

She quickly threw on a pair of black jeans, and a tight red shirt underneath a black mesh shirt. She went to wake up her friends in their homes; thankfully it was not a long ride.

"Oh for Henna's sake, what?" Terra grumbled. She was half awake, while clutching her cute, yet large, stuffed poodle given to her by her mother. Her mother was an archaeologist who was currently on a trip around the world.

"I'm going to show you a guy. Want to come?"

Well that woke her up.

Her eyelids snapped open, and Raven moved before Terra could hit her.

"Why the Hell would I go with you? Didn't we forbid you?"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Even _your_ mother wouldn't allow this."

Raven rolled her eyes, and grabbed Terra's arm to drag her out of bed. "Hey! I was sleeping."

"Tough."

Raven soon woke up Kori and Bee, yet with less commotion.

"All right. Can I know why we're here?" Bee asked, shaking her head to rid herself of sleep.

"Long story short: Raven has lost her mind." Terra said, politely ignoring the glares Raven was throwing at her.

"Please friend, what has caused you to lose your mind? Why is it lost? Is it not there?" Kori asked, her innocence flaring out in all directions.

"No, it's just a saying. Meaning, Raven has gone crazy." Terra said.

"I have not." Raven said calmly.

"Then why in the world do you want to meet Richard?"

"What?"

"Listen! I _do _want to meet Richard, but I'm giving you a gift. He has friends."

"As tempting as that seems…"

"Who actually have an interest in you…"

Terra, Kori and Bee just stared at her.

"All right." Bee stated. "Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" This couldn't be her. She was acting… like Terra.

"I'm me, just trust me. He has friends. We talked about it."

The three looked at each other, then to Raven… and nodded a yes."

Raven smirked.

**My God, no one's updating their stories. Please review.**


	11. Why must we bathe in dirty water?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

Virginia Robertson _was_ not happy.

Not at all.

She was in her house, secured by female guards who, thankfully, had not heard her little speech. She was tired, tired from running away from the citizens thanks to Raven's accusation.

She was in her large, sky blue painted room, pacing on her soft navy carpet. She was biting her lower lip, and sat on the white bed that stood in the center of the room. Her hand was ruffling her hair, and a look of pure fury was sketched on her face.

"Oh… how can that shitty girl do this to _me_?" she asked herself out loud. She found herself looking at a picture of her sister. A frown was place on her face as she saw the beautiful blonde with curls in her hair, and jade eyes. Virginia threw the photo frame on the floor, leaving it crumbled to shards of broken glass. She was fuming deep inside.

"I hate you," she whispered to the ripped photo, as if the oh so perfect _Victoria_ could hear her.

Virginia was always second best in her family. Victoria was always the perfect one in their father's eyes. She was the troublemaker, the rebellious one. Why couldn't her damn father understand that she only got in trouble to be notice by _him_?

Virginia smirked. Too bad he was dead now.

She made sure her curtains were closed tight, and put a bathrobe over her short white mini skirt and sea green halter-top. She let her blonde hair fall into curls behind her back, and walked out in her platform hells.

She would find the biggest dirt on that girl, who called herself Raven Roth.

Then she would use it against her.

* * *

Raven ushered her friends to move their butts quicker, and so they did. Raven was not pretty when she was angry.

They moved silently across the lush grass that prickled their legs. Raven's eyes darted left and right constantly; it was not safe here. It never was.

Raven jumped over the metal fence, gleaming in the moonlight. It was around midnight. The entire communities of women were asleep. It should have been around noon in the men's dimension. Their time was switched.

"Oof! Friend Raven!" Kori whispered. Raven looked back to find Kori had gotten herself stuck in the fence. How, she did not know, nor did she care. All that mattered was that she obtained release.

Bee picked out the metal that had taken a liking to Kori's frilly pink dress, a comment which would have made Raven reply with a "at least someone, or something, likes it." Terra boosted Kori up, and Raven caught her.

All of this had appeared in silence.

Of course, it had happened until Kori fell on a shard of metal, allowing blood to access release from the wound. She yelped a short scream.

Raven immediately pushed Bee, Terra and Star away from the light and into the trees, and then she shadowed herself in darkness as well, motioning her friends to be silent.

Not even a second later, guards came by with dogs, female dogs that were ruff and very intimidating.

Raven was glad they had dogs pointed the other way. She was also glad she had her friends pack extra clothing in a bag near the target, an innocent place during the day.

"Jump in the water!" she hissed to her friends. The trio looked at Raven with bewildered faces.

"Do it!" she whispered urgently, doing so herself. A stream, thank Henna, was close by, and Raven rolled around, being careful not to get mud on her clean body. Bee and Terra shrugged at each other, trusting Raven's instinct, and quietly washed themselves in the water.

Kori of course, was worried about her dress. Even though Raven did not like it, it _was_ a pretty dress, with all the frills and what not.

Raven didn't care. She pulled Kori in, had her wash in the water, whether she liked it or not. Then she got out of the water, and dashed out silently, silently telling her friends to do the same.

The four ran fast in the woods, making sure they grabbed extra bags that were too far away for the dogs to smell.

"Friend Raven… please explain to me why you had me take another bath in the dirty water." Kori whispered.

Raven threw a look of annoyance to her innocent friend. "To rid ourselves of our scents. The dogs would have smelled us and caught us. And that is also why I told you to bring extra clothing." She looked at them suspiciously. "You _did_ bring extra clothes… right?"

The trio nodded, terrified of Raven's wrath.

Raven found the secured building. And of course, guards were walking about everywhere.

Literally. There was not one place where a guard _wasn't_ found.

On the ground…

That gave Raven an idea.

* * *

**Hi! A contest is being held!**

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**

**_There is a sample story I wrote. Check it out. (Called Do Me A Favor)_**


	12. Breaking In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Women's Dimension:**

With a rope held in her backpack, she threw the grappling hook onto the roof from her position in the trees. She pulled the rope to be sure it was sturdy, and climbed, motioning her friends to do the same.

They were in the dark corners of the highly secured building, so that their shadows and bodies would be hidden in the darkness, safe from watchful, brooding eyes. The amethyst-eyed girl had her hair in a ponytail to prevent it from falling into her face and obscuring her vision, much like Kori's hair was doing now.

Raven reached the top, er destination. She looked carefully on the territory that lay before her. Only a few guards were found, their eyes directed towards themselves in lack of sleep. Raven smirked. She climbed up completely, her feet touching the ground in silence. Terra, who was watching Raven intently, did the same; this pattern followed as each girl stood on the roof and in the shadows.

A glass window stood below her, and Raven frowned. She didn't have equipment that wouldn't make a sound while cutting the window.

Terra tapped her shoulder. Raven frowned once more, this time her upset mood directed at Terra. "What?" Raven mouthed to the Blonde.

"I have an idea." She mouthed back. Raven was bewildered. Terra looked over to Bee, who came forward silently. She took out a gray hairclip; Raven looked closer. It was actually a mini screwdriver, the kind that would fit into the window's nails. Bee worked on it, quietly and rapidly; all the while Kori watched over them, guarding so they would not get caught. Raven was impressed. She never realized her friend's abilities. She knew that they were sneaky, just never _how_ much.

The window opened, and with the rope, they climbed in, avoiding all infrared beams.

They were in.

* * *

**Men's Dimension:**

A group of boys, all dressed in dark colors, walked down the park, walked down the park, acting as innocent as possible. A police officer, his watch near the lake, was sleeping, a snore emitting from his mouth every once and a while. Who would ever try to break into the park, not possible, to come to the lake? In turn, he didn't know and didn't care. Not many people knew the secrets behind the lake.

The boy in front smirked. Getting the girls to come here would be _very_ easy.

"Yo Robin, what know?" Cyborg whispered. Robin motioned them to hide behind the trees. The girls would arrive soon.

Roy and Gar were shaking with excitement. Their lifetime dreams were about to come alive, thanks to the relationship between their best friend and another girl, who, apparently, had friends.

_Good-looking_ friends.

Robin was also excited, only he wasn't as obvious as his two friends. Meeting the girl he loved was enough for him, that's all he wanted.

He should have also wanted another wish. He should have wished his future girlfriend and her friends would not be followed.

Because they were being followed, only they didn't know it.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Hi. Well, there's a contest going on:**

**Information:**

**Contest name: **I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway

**Judges: **Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92

**Due date: **End of June

**Summary: **Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.

**Good Luck! I wrote a sample, called "Do Me A Favor". **


	13. The Portal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

ENTER SPACE HERE 

"Come on Terra!" Bee hissed to her blonde friend. Terra was still looking out for guards or anyone else besides her three friends. She spotted no one, although Raven would still not trust her, only her own suspicions. Raven stopped in front on a pillar, her friends following her every moment. Raven was _always_ right, so that's why they kept a high lookout for anyone else following their movements.

The building where the portal was held may look rundown on the outside, but inside, it looked brand new. The marble floors sparkled, allowing anyone to see the reflection of him or herself or another. Pillars surrounded the bluish/pinkish portal, the blue part was the background and the pink swirled around, blue standing for males and pink for females. Guards were walking around silently, if Kori didn't have such great vision, they intruders wouldn't have even realized there _were_ guards.

Kori poked Raven's shoulder, allowing an angry Raven direct her face towards her. Kori squirmed under the glare. "What?" she whispered quietly.

"How are we to enter?" She asked in Raven's ear. Raven smirked. Not much of a big problem for the community's "Genius". "Watch." Raven mouthed.

The plan was simple, really. A mere child could have thought of it. Raven took a few large rocks she found near the river, and handed it to Bee, one of the top five female sport players in their community. Raven pointed to a far away spot, close to the exit. Raven was no fool. Bee nodded her head and smirked. She threw one rock near the exit, and immediately guards rushed towards it. Bee threw the other rock near a window, in turn breaking in, and letting shards fall. The remaining guards followed the sound. One more rock in another destination, and all guards were gone. Only problem now was getting back here safely, but they would worry about that later.

"Get ready." Raven stated to her friends, as she jumped into the blue and purple swirls of the portal, and her friends followed her.

Unfortunately, another female was smirking behind them. In her hands, she held a video camera, night vision turned on. She pushed the record button to stop the recording of the dreaded truth. Four girls were found guilty of betraying the female dimension.

The blonde woman walked out, using her identity to prove who she was, Victoria Robertson. Many guards came up to her, saying it was a false alarm. Victoria nodded, hiding the camera, and if anyone saw it, she would merely state it was none of her business.

Pity this **Victoria Robertson** was truly _Virginia Robertson_, the same woman who wanted revenge on Raven. She would make her feel revenge, all right.

But first, she had a plan that needed to be fulfilled.

ENTER SPACE HERE 

_AN: Next chapter is the meeting with the boys, yea for all of you. Don't worry; Virginia isn't going to immediately tell everyone. She has a plan, (my plan), and it's bad…_

_**Warning: Mentioning of rape coming up. (Hint, hint!**_

**_Please review, for me._ **

_**Oh yea, the contest.**_

**Information:**

**Contest name: **I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway

Judges: _Raven42431_, _Ravenrogue19,_ and _Raven92_

**Due date: **End of June

**Summary: **Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.

**Good Luck! I wrote a sample, called "Do Me A Favor".**


	14. Twisted Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Oh yea, I changed my penname to Poison's Ivy, used to be ravenrogue19, wanted something a bit original and close to my name.**

**

* * *

**

The fresh breeze hit Raven's face when her head arose from the shimmering waters of the glistening pond. Her denim mini skirt clung to her figure, the same went for her lavender spaghetti strap shirt, a white leather jacket and white boots. Her earrings, silver hoops, matched her outfit and completed her look as she stepped out, her violet hair blowing in the wind. She took a gulp of air, the area looking familiar to her, reminiscing her arrival here with Ms. Harrington. A path moved up, a rock path with different rocks scattered in different areas, meant to be jumped on. Raven did so, motioning her friends to follow her.

Terra, the blonde next to Raven, followed her, wearing a light blue halter top and blue ruffle mini skirt and white boots, like Raven's, with her hair in a ponytail. Kori hesitated, never used to these kind of things, until Bee helped her. Kori wore the pink dress she wanted to wear, except this one was shorter, meeting her mid-thigh, and it was a one strap dress. Bee had on a yellow t-shirt with black fishnet sleeves, and black denim jeans.

The males of the group, awed at their appearance, walked forward, with Robin as the leader of the group. He whistled, leaving Raven to roll her eyes. _'Boys.'_ she thought.

"So Raven, this is your boyfriend." Terra stated, walking closer to Raven and whispering a "cute" in her hair, unknown to anyone else but themselves. Raven suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again, and walked closer to Robin, leaving the others to introduce themselves to one another while they left, seeing that Raven told them to "introduce themselves, she needed chat with Robin", and left.

_'Please... since when does Raven like having "chats"?' _thought Bee.

"So... who is this lovely lady?" Roy asked, directing his attention to Kori. She blushed, looking down, and stated quietly, "Kori..."

"What was that?" he asked again, toying with her, as she stated louder, "KORI!" Roy nodded, "Cute name." Kori blushed, and looked down, walking down, not being able to take the comments. Roy ran after her, not used to girlish behavior. Bee, on the other hand, walked towards Cyborg's car, parked near, and was awed at the technology used to built it. "Wow!" she exclaimed. Cyborg walked over to her, a bit surprised she liked his car, and a bit protective of it.

"You better not make a scratch on my car!" he scolded her in a playful manner. Bee looked up to him, he was taller than her by about two heads, and placed her hands on her hips. "And who are _you_ to tell me that?" she said, playing along. Cyborg stood up. "The maker of this car."

Bee's eyes widened. "You _made_ this car!" she said, aweing it once more. "It is fine! I'll give you that!" Cyborg nodded.

"It's my baby, built her full with thrust engines and..." Cyborg ranted on about how he built his wonderful car, leaving Bee to agree with him on some areas, moving onto subjects like sports and such, and then having a playful argument.

"So..." Gar stated, staring at the girl he called a "blonde beauty" that was standing in front of him. He walked closer, and she smiled, while Gar wanted to faint. "What's your name?" he asked meekly. Terra smiled again.

"Terra, and you must be... Gar, right?" she said. "Robin told Raven who told _me_ about you!" she said. "Your cute!" she added in.

Gar blushed. "Well your cute too, well cuter than me, which isn't a lot, wait that didn't come out right." he said rambling. Terra laughed.

"You're funny!"

Gar's eyes widened. "You think so! Well than let me tell you, there's more where that came from!" Terra nodded for him to continue.

**

* * *

**

"You look beautiful." Robin said huskily into Raven's ear, wrapping his arms around her petite waist from behind her. Raven placed her hands on top of Robin's. "You have quite the knack for poetry." she said, not bothering to respond to his earlier comment. Robin reached down and kissed her neck softly, and moved up to chin, kissing it, and then placed a soft kiss on her tender lips.

"May I?" he whispered, breathing on her face. She only replied with a kiss, and both their lips were pushed onto one another's, her hands wrapping around his neck like a snake with its prey. Robin used his own hands to trace her petite figure, then leaving it to rest on her waist. His tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Raven decided to tease him a bit before opening. She was never the one to follow directions _freely_. She ruffled his hair, bringing him closer when she grabbed it and pushed his hair towards her direction, yet not opening her mouth. Robin bit her lip, leaving it a little bloodied, not that anyone of them noticed. By accident, Raven gasped, leaving Robin's tongue free to enter her sweet mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, merely because of the fact that both of them were stubborn teens, Robin sucked on her tongue, but let go soon enough.

"We... have to... get back..." he said, panting and smirking at the purple-haired girl, who in returned smirked back. "You're a good kisser by the way... we should do this more often." he stated as he walked away, narrowly missing Raven's punch.

"Shut up."

**

* * *

**

Victoria Robertson stood at Town Hall, ready to give her speech.

"It has been proven... that my sister, Virginia Robertson, was seen and tried to..." she gulped. "Frame me of this crime, but you need not worrry, she has been locked away." Murmurs were heard, such as 'I knew that woman was no good.' and 'she got what she deserved'. Victoria inwardly scowled, keeping her stoic face at hand.

"But we must protect ourselves for coming war. You all know of this war, against the males, we must take advantage of all of them... then torture them, and finally kill them."

"Let Operation Domination begin!" she said with a yell, as the other women cheered for their leader.

Victoria left the stage smirking when no one was looking...

For the truth was, Victoria was not really Victoria. The woman giving the speech was Virginia, and the woman unconscious and locked away in a cell was Victoria...

My, how things can take a twist.

**

* * *

**

**Please review if you want more.**

**By the way, can anyone make a picture of Raven, Terra, Kori, and Bee with their outfits in this chapter? If you want to. I would draw them, but I cannot find my digital camera, nor do I have a scanner, and I can't tell my dad. **

**Please and thank you.**


	15. Just Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

I swear… while we were gone, Hell broke loose over and over again.

I mean, seriously, our community looked like a boot camp! Then Bee comes and tells me, that it **_is_** a boot camp! My neighbor, Sheila Barns, dressed up in a military outfit for women, comes up to me and in her stern voice (which I never got used to), she says, (and I quote), "Terra Marcov, you are to march towards the city council building and stay there until further notice!" (End quote) Soon, I find myself going to; I'm sorry, let me rephrase that last part, **being shoved towards** the council building, against my will, while Raven and Kori nowhere to be found.

_Fantastic._

As I enter the building, I'm greeted with gold walls (not real; they were afraid someone might take the building away, but seriously, who's going to steal a _wall_?) embroidered with stars and moons on the surface, and red tapestry dangling from the ceilings. Someone forced me into a seat (mind you, did I forget to mention I was **still** being forced to move against my will) and left me there. Not even a **_moment _**later, I find Bee sitting next to me, muttering some _wonderful_ vocabulary that I didn't even know existed.

And Kori and Raven have _yet _to arrive.

_Unbelievable!_

I mean, if they could capture _Bee_, the second best sleuth next to Raven, why haven't they found Kori yet? (Don't get me wrong; I have complete faith in both of them, it's just that Bee and I are the only ones here, and considering that fact, I'm guessing they found out we were missing, and Raven and Kori are bound to come in soon.)

This is just perfect!

Call me Ms. Sarcasm, why don't ya?

"Please Mrs. Barns, it is I, Kori. I have done nothing incorrect as of yet; I am sure of it. So why must you hold me securely as if I was some criminal?" I _tried_ looking sideways, only to have my head slapped back into the position is was originally.

And I thought _I_ could be rude!

But now they captured Kori. It was only a matter of time before they captured Raven.

Kori sat down (cough – was shoved forcefully – cough) into the seat next to Bee. Feeling a nudge in my shin area (and it hurt, mind you), I could feel my teeth grinding and ready to punch Bee into a bloody pulp had we not been in the situation we were in at the moment.

"Where's Raven?" I heard her whisper. Oh yea, ask me, like _I _would know since _I _was the one who spent all her time stalking Rae.

Like Hell I would tell Bee that, if I did, I would be the one with injuries.

"I thought you knew where she was." I whispered back, only to be shushed by some police officer lady, and another smack on the head.

Note to self: whisper shorter responses, and then ruthlessly murder that officer.

"Greeaat." She stated. For a minute there, I could practically hear the word echo around the room. Oh, but Bee doesn't get a slap, does she?

I inwardly scoff. Blondes must get _**better** _(as if) treatment than others.

_Lucky me._

Hearing a whip-like sound, we directed our attention towards the front, where our council leader stood in front of us.

"Where have you girls been?" she asked, her voice stern, which is a bit awkward because I've never heard her like that... "We are at **war**, and you girls decide you can go frolicking in the men's dimension?"

Was _not_expecting that! Why the _Hell_ were we at -

Wait.

Did she just say...

_Men's Dimension?_

Oh dammit, we're in deep shit.

"Well?" She asked persistently, she wasn't giving up was she? But I couldn't help but feel that something was missing… I mean, Rae-Rae (I love calling her that, it pisses her off) had connections to Ms. Robertson (she never allowed _me_, or the others, to call her by her first name), so she was usually kind to us. (I never understood how she could be nice to us, yet not let us call her by her first name like every other normal person!)

"Forgive me, I do not understand your previous comments. Why would be "frolic" in the Dimension of Males when we are not allowed to?"

I cannot believe _Kori_ is the one playing innocent. (I know when she's acting, but how did she know to play dumb?)

(Imagine a lightbulb over my head)

Duh. Raven sent her. It was so obvious! Everyone knew Raven was honest, but only _we_ knew that at times like these, Raven could be the most lying, cheating bitch you've ever met.

I should know, she's tricked me thousands of times to letting her get what she wanted. I swear, that girl could be a top lawyer when she was of age.

"Ms. Robertson" came up to Kori, her face in a grim line, and she huffed in Kori's face (One word: **Ew**.)

"Don't play dumb with me." Motioning with her eyes, she told the guards to leave the room.

Oh yea, before they left, they _kindly_ strapped us to our seats.

_Wonderful_.

Once they left, Ms. Robertson looked us at immediately with her suspicious stare. I swear! There was something wrong with that woman today!

I… just don't know what it is.

So blame me for not having Raven's "detective" skills!

"**Where is Raven**?" she hissed. None of us answered. I just _knew_ that my friends knew that this woman was a fake.

This wasn't our councilwoman, was it?

One look at Bee and Kori, and it was confirmed.

This _wasn't_ our councilwoman; it was her evil twin sister. (Well this is just ironic.)

And by the look on her face, I knew we were in for it. I could just guess her motives, (then again, anyone could). "Ms. Robertson" wanted revenge, and was probably going to use us as bait for Raven.

_Just perfect._

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

**My school starts tomorrow: Wednesday. So… I'll try and update any stories as soon as possible.**

**Sorry for the late update. I just didn't want to type. Blame my laziness. **

**If you couldn't guess whose POV this was, I feel sorry for you. (I'm not kidding, it's obvious Her name is in the beginning.) This was Terra's POV.**

**Please review or I will not update. (I'm not joking.s)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello folks! No, this is not a new chapter (boo hoo), but! I _am_ reposting this story, to make it more interesting, exciting, (and probably more in character) _**

****

**_I've changed the prologue, and will continue on to the rest of the story soon enough! _**

****

**_My reasons: probably posted on the prologue, or my profile. Please take the time to check it out. _**

****

**_If your friends don't like Teen Titans, but you want to show them this story (I would be very happy, please?) I'll make an account on and you can all read it there, with different characters of course:P _**

****

**_Love, Ivy! _**

****

**_P.S. – Trust me, this one will be more interesting!_**


End file.
